<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Light by tigragrece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277586">Christmas Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece'>tigragrece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Series de OS sur les 3 pairings que j'ecris le plus en ce moment.</p><p>Chapitre 1 : Wissam/Niko<br/>Chapitre 2 : Kylian/Ney<br/>Chapitre 3 : Harry/Hugo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Kane/Hugo Lloris, Kylian Mbappé/Neymar, Wissam Ben Yedder/Niko Kovač</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wissam et Niko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niko venait de découvrir les joies de l'hiver à la Turbine ou il pouvait avoir de la neige et que la plupart des joueurs avait envie de se faire des batailles de boules de neige après l'entraînement.<br/>Même son staff était avec eux, il pouvait pas s'arrêter de regarder son frère et Wissam qui parlaient ensemble et qui rigolait.<br/>Cela lui faisais plaisir que son frère s'entend avec son petit ami, c'était important pour lui. Et qu'en plus Robert accepté la relation.</p><p>Lorsqu'il était dans ses pensées,  il reçu une boule de neige et il chercha qui était le coupable, il regardait ses joueurs et son staff et tout le monde rigolait.</p><p>Il était bien dans cette équipe qui était une famille pour lui.<br/>C'était aussi un bon moyen de cohésion du groupe juste avant la trêve hivernale, ou malheureusement il reste bloqué à Monaco et qu'il pense qu'il sera seul avec Robert vu qu'ils veulent pas prendre le risque de retourne dans leur village natal.<br/>Et il savait pas du tout ce que Wissam préparait.</p><p>Wissam avait prévu de pas laisser Niko tout seul,  il voulait lui faire la surprise qu'il resterait avec lui et qu'il reste chez lui pour qu'il rencontre sa famille et que Robert soit aussi invité.</p><p>Au moment de la trêve Niko était assez triste de se retrouve un peu seul, il pensait qu'il allait se retrouvé seul dans la chambre d'hôtel,il pensait qu'il serait peut être temps qu'il cherche une maison. Et quand il rentra dans sa chambre il vit Wissam avec la valise de Niko.</p><p>"Que fais tu ici ? Je croyais je tu rentrais chez toi"</p><p>"Je ne pouvais pas te laisser tout seul, donc tu vas passer la trêve avec moi dans ma maison, ton frère est invité et il y aura ma famille, je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul" dis Wissam en le prenant dans ses bras</p><p>"Tu n'aurais pas du je me serais débrouillé..." dis Niko</p><p>"C'était une surprise et j'avais déjà prévenu ton frère la dernière fois, et il était ravi"</p><p>Niko embrassa Wissam et le dis "Merci"</p><p>"C'est totalement normal on est ensemble"</p><p>Puis après WIssam avait a la main le bouquet de gui et dis a Niko "tu sais ce que c'est ?"</p><p>Niko regarde Wissam et Wissam l'embrasse et il lui dis "Quand un couple ou deux personnes sont devant ils doivent s'embrasser"</p><p>Niko embrassa aussi WIssam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kylian et Neymar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paris qui commençais à avoir de la neige, cela rendais joyeux Neymar, il aimait bien la neige à Paris c'est ce qu'il apprécie beaucoup avec cette ville.<br/>Il savait pas si il allait rentré au pays pendant la trêve,  mais il savais pas si c'était possible.</p><p>Il a  eu une surprise quand il rentra dans l'appartement de Kylian, ils étaient ensemble et il était surpris de voir le sapin de Noël et également pleins de cadeaux dont pleins pour son fils.</p><p>Il prit Kylian dans ses bras et il lui dis "Je t'aime"</p><p>"Je t'aime aussi"</p><p>"Tu n'aurais pas du prévoir autant de cadeaux..."</p><p>"Je veux qu'il se sente bien ici, je sais que peut être vous pouvez pas aller au Brésil, mais je souhaitais que tout les deux puissent le passer ici avec moi"</p><p>"Tu es incroyable" dis Neymar</p><p>Kylian regardais Neymar qui essayais de voir si il y avait un cadeau pour lui "Ne cherche pas le cadeau ici, je te le dirais pas"</p><p>"Oh tu prévois un cadeau qui n'est pas ici ?" Dis Neymar avec un gros sourire</p><p>"Peut-être tu verras bien" dis Kylian en faisant un clin d'oeil.</p><p>Ney en profita pour poser aussi les cadeaux qui l'avais pris et dis à Kylian "Tu ne saura pas non plus ce que c'est le tien"</p><p>Tout les deux rigolent et ils finissent de décorer ensemble le sapin.<br/>Après qu'il soit décoré Ney pris un selfie de eux deux avec le sapin et il dis "Je le poste pas sur les réseaux mais ça sera mon fond d'écran de mon téléphone" </p><p>Kylian lui répondis "Envoie le moi aussi "</p><p>Tout les deux avaient le même fond d'écran, même si Neymar aurait peut être préférée le passé au Brésil, mais il était aussi heureux de le faire avec son petit ami ici.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Harry et Hugo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hugo venait de se reveiller ils étaient entre 2 matchs pendant le boxing day, ils pouvaient un peu se reposer.<br/>Et être dans les bras de Harry n'avait pas de prix.<br/>En plus c'était le jour de Noël donc tout était parfait ou ils vont profiter d'être ensemble.<br/>Ils ne sont pas avec leurs famille mais le plus important et qu'ils soient ensemble.</p><p>Hugo reveillait Harry avec un baiser "Bonjour"</p><p>"Hello my love"</p><p>Ils s'embrasserent pendant un moment puis tout les deux disent "Joyeux Noël"</p><p>Ils profiterent de la matinée ou ils allerent prendre la douche ensemble puis quand ils allerent dans la salle a manger avec leur thé et leur cadeau pour chacun.<br/>C'était des petites choses car le plus important étaient qu'ils soient ensemble ce jour la.</p><p>"C'est une bonne idée de regardé les silly christmas movies" dis Harry</p><p>"Avec un plaid et notre thé ?" répondit Hugo</p><p>"Oui c'est parfait" dis Harry</p><p>Cela était un Noel assez tranquille et de reprendre des forces pour la suite du championnat.<br/>Et ils firent tout les deux des voeux de peut être gagner un trophée cette année.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>